


Hot Bullet in the Palm

by Ozzy1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1





	Hot Bullet in the Palm

** **Hot Bullet in the Palm** **

 

 

他的手在颤抖，上臂到肩膀有些麻了但是的，他在发抖，他能感觉到。考虑到托尼不久前几乎赤手接下了一颗子弹这也很正常，只是激素闹的把戏，托尼想或许再当十年的英雄他也无法避免这个，有时下丘脑管得就是操蛋的多。或许过一会儿他能弄些冰来。老天，他迫不及待想要离开了。托尼把后背贴上冰凉的墙壁，他大口喘着气试图让凉意在身体里加速扩散，“你能该死——能快一点吗？”

有什么尖锐冰凉的东西划过了他的手背，事实上只要能马上脱身托尼不介意今天再多一道伤口。只要能把他手上的东西清理干净要在他手背上纹独角兽都行。

“操。”显然房间里焦躁的并不止一个人，那颗在托尼胸前耸动了五分钟的棕色脑袋越发逼近了，几乎要贴上他的下巴。危险距离，近到让托尼的青黑眼圈抽痛了起来；或许加快呼吸速度能有点帮助，托尼将左手藏进裤兜里，运气好的话今天就没有人发现钢铁侠正像只淋了雨的雏鸟似的打抖。

紧接着他的肋骨又挨了一下，托尼把闷哼含在嘴里让少年挤进他身前的所有空隙，“没在帮忙。”

托尼的左手握成拳头，松开，又握紧，老天他现在真的需要做个混蛋，“打扰到你做作业了？”

“事实上确实，”彼得嘟囔着，手里的小刀像一只苦苦挣扎的濒死昆虫，“你在发抖，好像裁纸刀能剐了你似的。”

操他的，演出结束了，托尼最喜欢的戏服被不知天高地厚的混小子划开了，就这么挂在他两肩上随主人的挣扎暴露出更多裂缝。他们在木板门后推搡起来，一个虚弱的英雄和刀背藏身的年轻崽子单凭蛮力拧着，托尼的右半张脸像是烧起来一样疼痛滚烫，他用左手攥住年轻人的衣襟，接着就被压在了门板上。托尼的左手夹在两面胸膛之间无所适从，他只好更用力地握住，握住——那种感觉回来了；用赤裸皮肤对抗绝对力量的恐惧和兴奋又回来了。

“你疯了，”彼得只用了半边身体就将他牢牢按在了平面上，他从胸口捉出那只毫无血丝的左手，像是带来最后一个走上绞刑架的死囚。他用了点力打开那只手掌，托尼在血液回流的时候感受到温暖。他还在颤抖，尽管这里最锋利的物件是面前男孩的颧骨，可托尼的血管，骨头，皮肉一道出卖了他。彼得皱起眉头，托尼试图找到他因为背光而失去边界的瞳孔，“你怎么了？”

“火药。”肾上腺素一定是对他做了什么，托尼听到自己说：

“凑近些，你还能闻到火药的味道。”

 

所以好男孩就这么做了，现在他用上了他全部的身体，或许更多。托尼被他像撕下一张海报似的从门后撕下来又粗暴地按上墙时张开嘴巴，他需要在喉管被撕裂之前疯狂呼吸。他在咬他，结结实实地在他的脖颈上印下刻痕；在那里出现的一片红色就像盔甲上的弹孔。可这还不够，托尼的后背在冰凉的墙壁上摩擦着，一条精瘦有力的臂膀环住了他的腰，紧接着他和彼得的胯部就这么撞在了半路。托尼放任自己融化，他分开腿好让他的猎人将刀锋逼得更近，他甚至能闻见铁锈的味道。可是这不够，不够让他尖叫让他失控，不够让他走投无路退无可退，不够让他拆下外壳牙齿和指甲从悬崖边纵身跳下；他需要比火药更热烈——

他托起男孩的头颅，垂下眼去吻他。

 

可没有人在被吻时该是这个样子的，彼得离开他的嘴唇像是碰到了毒药，男孩紧绷的下颚线条牢牢绞住托尼的呼吸；彼得的眼睛是亮的，他们有颜色近似的发色和虹膜，可托尼却什么都没读懂。他像个对着雪山怒吼的无知旅人，现在只想马上转身逃跑。托尼的右手贴着门板挣动，不小心发出一声闷响。

“这还要一会儿，”男孩这时却肯笑了，他将在托尼腰上的手臂收得更紧些，仿佛他怀里的是一束新鲜雏菊，而他靠近只是为了嗅那阵清香，“你再等两个小时。”

和彼得接吻的感觉像是浓缩了他这辈子里所有的宿醉，身体里的每一次氧化都激烈得像回光返照，托尼感到自己在一个近乎啃噬的笨拙亲吻里老去了七十岁，他感觉自己快要死了，而他搭在男孩胯上的左手就是帮凶。彼得的下半身像是要嵌进他双腿间似的急迫又鲁莽，只知道进攻，冲撞，占有，掠夺，活像只第一次发情的豹子。他们的鼻息和微弱呻吟交缠着黏上彼此的皮肤，灼人得像某种刚熔化的金属。男孩托起他的腿再一次将他抵在墙上，裆部摩擦着他的温暖的鼠蹊，托尼的后脑撞上水泥时他甚至觉得这比被万钧炮火击中更致命；他需要这个，怎么都好，救救他或者压垮他，听他忏悔或者扭断他的喉咙——

“托尼……”男孩在吻他的鼻尖，他看起来湿乎乎的，无辜且无措。托尼把手指埋进他的发尾给了他一个野火似的吻。

他们之间仅剩下的纤维也被烧尽了，托尼像第一次体验下坠一般将自己交付出去，他眯起眼睛放慢呼吸，来吧，不要犹豫了，来拿你想要的，给我你愿给的；男孩的手掌包住了他们，握得如此紧甚至要让托尼笑了，彼得像个第一次自慰的唱诗班男孩，可这里也没有人可以用石头打他*。

托尼再吻了彼得一次，接着他伸出手扼住那截手腕，就像握紧一段枪管。

 

 

 

“你们中间谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打她。”——约翰福音


End file.
